


Until flames rip us apart

by Dilia_Howlter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Selfcest, Shower Sex, Tentacles, Teratophillia, part porn part crack but also somewhat part serious writing, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia_Howlter/pseuds/Dilia_Howlter
Summary: If fire is all that it takes to separate the symbiote from Eddie, then clearly hot (metaphorically) dripping shower sex will bring them together. Or if you prefer the PWP version with the P’s swapped: Meet Eddie Brock, a documentary creator doing his best to keep Venom under reins from the public view through both his work and his convincing food bribery. But he has his hands tied when he can only do so much to keep his symbiote safe and by his side whilst keeping it all a secret.





	Until flames rip us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I won't spoil anything but make sure you read the tags. It's not everyone's cup of tea and I meant what I tagged but yall are gonna have to read to actually know what I meant. Anyways I had a lot of fun writing this, Enjoy.

_You’ve heard of Mothman, but have you heard of Venom?_

 

Throughout the streets, rumours have been bred of a huge black monster oozing out from the skin of a human male and ripping the heads of it’s victims off. In the more frequent recounts, there have been claims of people being thrown against walls, having furniture chucked straight at their faces and possibly even...possessed? The police have been trying to take the case seriously, but with everyone reporting of such details in having been reported for a crime before most of these witnesses have been arrested rather then investigated.

 

And amongst all these people, careful and conivingly, is Eddie Brock, an interviewer feeding off of the rumours and turning the commotion into a fictitious story for people to believe is all a lie. So far he’s been doing well passing off Venom as a huge conspiracy theory about as legitimate as the “Mothman” of san francisco, fabricating documentaries and editing interview statements to make it all sound like a hoax to the public eye. He even went as far as to buy black slime from the nearest craft store and molding it over a male figurine just to show people how easily photographs of them could have been forged. Venom was not all too entirely impressed with it’s identity of being a symbiotic interstellar lifeform being downgraded to pile of black food colouring and pva glue but it was bribed with bagels to go along with it

 

A long day of work has finally reached it’s end and Eddie can already feel the voice seeping through his mind.

 

“Eddie...Hungryyyy….”

 

It was the third time today.

 

“Mhmmm…” Eddie hums in response.

 

It’s not like he can't feel it too, but for the parasite it must have been ten times worst. He quickly scribbles down a few words he remembers from the last interview, and shoves the notepad into his pocket.

 

“Okay, You feeling up for some fried frozen food and some sweet stuff for dessert?”  He asks the creature out loud, ignoring the strange looks he receives as he power walks past them on the sidewalk at night.

 

“Definitely.” Venom’s voice vibrates in response. Eddie swears he can hear the tongue salivating in his head too.

 

“Alright, since you’ve been so good lately and have, as I instructed only ever eaten the heads off of bad guys WHILE avoiding public distress, I’m going to treat you today.” He stops at a club location, and places his hand on the glass rotating door.

 

“Eddie...Where is this?”

 

He smirks in response to the parasite’s curiosity. It’s about to be enlightened.

 

“A place where you can eat as much of anything you want for $53.80.”

  
  


(About an Uber ride and 2 hours later at Eddie’s apartment…)

  
  


Ten fingertips run up Eddie’s hairline and massage his forehead to release some tension from his brain.

 

“I can’t believe you actually got me banned from a buffet.” Eddie groans. “I should have known, but I still can’t believe it.”

 

“But Eddie...You said I could have as much of anything I wanted.” Venom whines as they slither out from the human man’s chest to face him.

 

“Yeah, I did. But I told you the chocolate fountain is meant to be used like dipping sauce but you went ahead and poured it into a soda cup and drank it like a smoothie.” He grimaces, trying not to cringe how people must have thought of a grown man downing an entire cup of liquified chocolate down his throat.

 

“But how is this any different from the time you ate mayo straight out the jar?” It remarks, recalling when Eddie was explaining to him that yes, sauce is food, but not the eaten on it’s own kind.

 

“HEY HEY HEY That’s a guilty pleasure, you can do that when no one else is around but sticking my disgusting, greasy hands straight into the food tray and chugging it all down on the spot is just asking for a reservation in the mental asylum.”

 

Venom chuckles, a sounds that resembles deep laughter overlapping and echoing on top of one another.

 

“We can get you out if that happens.”

 

He didn't want to react so seriously, but he sighs.

 

“I know you can. We can do anything.” Eddie’s eyes drift towards the notes he’s written down for the next interview. “But if you want to live in this world, sometimes you have to hold back.”

 

It senses Eddie recalling his memories of Anne, and everything that getting involved with the Life Foundation had put him through. Venom, someone had always forced their way into getting something it wanted even it has failed them more times than worked, commentates:

 

“I don’t understand humanity.”

 

It returns it’s form to a pile of block goo and crawls back inside of Eddie’s body.

Eddie pats his hand on his now empty chest.

 

“Me neither.”

 

Realising that the temperature on his body had risen quite a bit after it grows silent, Eddie takes off his hoodie and sleeps shirtless for the night.

 

Hours of tossing and turning later, Eddie finally gets up from his bed and gulps down a bottle of water to cool down. He wonders if the symbiote is awake. For a moment, he is tempted to wake it up to check, but after squinting his eyes in the dark he can see splodges of black fading from his neck and pooling down in his stomach he realises that he doesn't need to. It’s definitely there, and he has no reason to doubt that.

 

He returns to sleep shortly after.

 

Eddie dedicates the next day to scoping new places that he can go to eat with Venom with limited access to the public view and works on finding new reliable primary source material that he can go off of for his next work. The internet has gone absolutely insane over his published material lately, and it was probably only a matter of time before the symbiote got it’s own celebratory events and merch being made dedicated to it’s fabricated existence.  He spends the whole day filming shots of the streets that he lives in, places that Venom has been reported to have been “seen” but makes sure to keep all the evidence vague and as unassociated to him as much as possible.

 

His breath becomes heavier and he flaps his shirt like an internal fan as he wonders this, it’s gotten awfully hot these days and he could go for a drink right now. Eddie’s steps quicken and as he is about to call out Venom to ask it to take him home when he is stopped abruptly by an unfamiliar figure standing in front of him. He tries to walk around but they purposely move in the same mirrored direction that he is.

 

“Excuse me.” Eddie comments, baffled by the man’s rude behaviour.

 

“No…” The man pulls down his mask, allowing Eddie some time to recognise his face. “Excuse _you._ ”

 

One hard whack later and some sharp pain in all of Eddie’s face leads to his vision turning black.

Eddie wakes up unable to move any of his limbs, his back uncomfortably strapped against a thick log, on top of a pile of sticks and gasoline in the middle of a forest. In front of him are a fairly large group of people, predominantly men, with masks and burning torches in each of their palms. He knows that this can’t be good.

 

One of the men, aka the one who knocked him out, walks closer to him in the middle of his jesus-esque set up.

 

“You RUINED our lives.” The man pokes Eddie, hard.  “People are calling us crazy because of your shitty interviews, and everyone thinks we’ve gone fucking mad.”

 

“Well aren’t you?” Eddie spits back. “Who the hell would believe that a big, black, scary monster exists amongst us and is going to kill us all?”

 

“Whatever it is, it’s out there, and it’s going to kill us all because some dumb fuck tried to convince the world that we were delusional!” The man booms, anger coherent in his voice.

 

“Says the guy who would hold an entire organisation of employees hostage for a robbery, if you ask me, humans are the most dangerous of them all.”

 

The man glares at Eddie, and flaps his hand upwards for the others to see.

 

“Let him down have it, there’s no talking sense into him.”

 

As one of the other men approach him first, beads of sweat start to form on Eddie’s head as he begins to crouch down, and the flame is becoming more dangerously close in his direction. He’s about to call upon Venom and leave this freaky ritual asap, until the man pauses in his movements to the loud screech of police sirens becoming louder in their direction.

 

“Eddie...Have to go…”

 

He can feel Venom’s distraught towards the burning flame in the man’s hand.

 

“Yeah I know, don’t worry I’m getting us out of here.”

 

Out of a corner in the middle of nowhere, five police cars U turn and surround themselves around Eddie and the group of ritualists. Doors are slammed but before anyone can get to them everyone panics and decides to make a run for it in the opposite direction. Eddie can feel the symbiote making it’s away above the surface of his skin and is about to buff up and make a run for it, until he sees Anne running towards him with Dan following her behind.

 

“Eddie!” She screams, dashing towards him.

 

“Anne? And Dan? What are you guys doing here?”

 

“We saw you getting kidnapped.” Anne breathes, hurriedly trying to seperate the knots in the ropes behind his back. “For god’s sake Eddie can’t you stay out of trouble for one goddamn second?”

 

In the background, Dan is heaving making his way towards Eddie.

 

“Hey...Huff...Eddie...”

 

Before he can respond, Eddie catches the scent of something burning and looks past the pair to see that in the midst of panic, several people have dropped their torches all over the forrest, with the area around him being stained in gasoline. He begins to squirm rapidly and is tempted to listen to Venom’s nagging and mask on to get them out of here in seconds, but he can’t risk the police, Dan and Anne finding out about them.

 

“Guys...Hurry up and get me out of here.”

 

Both Dan and Anne scramble to pry the ropes apart and after what feels like hours, they manage to loosen them enough for Eddie to break free. The flames have already started making their way towards the stake Eddie was tied at and the three of them make a desperate run for it in the opposite direction. He can feel his heart beating for both the running and the panic rushing to his head, and can feel the heart scorching his back once the fire taps into the gasoline and the entire thing explodes into flames. It’s getting hot. Heat is pooling up into Eddie’s skin and he can clearly feel the overwhelming burn sink into his body as he attempts to fight against the feeling and push himself to run faster. He’s too busy taking in as much air as he can to keep running but doesn’t take into account how smoke he’s been breathing in and can feel his vision blurring.

 

The last thing he can recall is three variations of his name being called and his body hitting flat against the grass.

He wakes up in a warm, but comfortably so place with several text messages from Anne and Dan on his phone. The familiarity of the room allows him to recognise that he’s in his house, and he quickly recalls what happened.

 

Venom.

 

Eddie basically launches himself out from his bed, throwing cupboards open for the largest cup that he can find and basically chugs down an entire litre of water in a minute. His hand shakes as he pours in the next serving of cool water.  


“Please tell me you’re here.” He chokes down the next cup of water with the tap still running and water splashing all over his face. “Where are you you?!” His screams echo hauntingly throughout the room.

 

His hands press hard against the counter, excess water droplets dripping over his forehead.

 

“Eddie. We are here.”

 

Relief is flushed into Venom once it calls out Eddie’s voice, and amplifies when it sees the tint of black within his arms. He twists the tap off and slides his back down onto the cabinet until his body hits the floor. Eddie gives himself a solid moment to calm down before his sanity finally returns from the war of panic that he just had to fight and gets off his ass once he comes up with something.

 

He pre heats the oven and pours all the tater tots that he has onto the tray for cooking and waits patiently as he dances his fingers at a continuous tap for the timer to beep. Recklessly opening the oven door without his gloves causes him to burn his fingers, but he doesn’t stop and begins moving the hot potato pieces around the tray. Once done, he leans back into his chair and exhales loudly.

 

“Come on out. Now.” Eddie demands.

 

Once more, the black flushes over the entirety of his body and he sinks into the liquid state falling onto a water bed. Once fully formed, Venom squints it’s eyes and takes a curious scan over at the sight before him.

 

“Eddie I can’t read.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

_ “What?!”  _ Eddie yells mentally. Venom can feel his anguish from the outside. “ _ Okay looks it says...It says I’m sorry.” _

 

“Ohhh…” Venom’s voice rings. “For what?”

 

“ _ Isn’t it obvious? _ ” He sputters, his voice trembling. “ _ I nearly lost you back there.” _

 

“But you didn't. We are still Venom.”

 

“ _ I still should have listened to you...”  _ Eddie mumbles under his breath. 

 

“Yes. You should have. But it’s fine because we are still here, and Eddie is still safe.” A tentacle forms itself out from Eddie’s shoulder to tap his cheek. “Can we have these Tater tots now?”

 

Eddie laughs.    
  


“ _ Yes. Yes you can.”  _

 

Venom picks up the entire tray and scrambles the letters as it swallows them all whole with a single sweep of their tongue and reverts back into Eddie’s body. Eddie covers his mouth and tries not to puke from eating that many at once.

 

He decides to get started on taking care of Venom’s unspoken needs by drinking as much water as he could physically handle at the moment, and by taking a shower to drench himself in moisture. Plus, he could use a wash right about now. 

 

He turns on the shower head and shivers when the cold water splashes onto his skin unexpectedly. His hands rub onto the surface of his skin gently, letting the water drip over all the creases around his body and letting himself relax whilst allowing Venom to hydrate itself. 

 

“Feeling good yet?” Eddie asks as the water sprays directly onto his hair. 

 

“Mhmmm Much better...” 

 

The amount of space that Eddie has inside the glass shower case because increasingly smaller as Venom materialises it’s body from his backside, basically pushing his entire body against the cold glass. 

 

“What are you doing?” Eddie asks, his breath slightly hitching from the closeness. 

 

“Making you...feel good too.” 

 

Eddie turns his head rigidly to face the symbiote as it’s tongue wraps around his neck up to lick his cheek bone. He hesitates, shivering when Venom’s heavy breathing sends a chilling breeze on his soaking skin, and curls his fingers pressed against the glass into tight fists. The creature’s bulky hands slowly form their way onto Eddie’s chest and abdomen and gradually pulls it’s tongue back before turning Eddie’s face to face it. It pauses, waiting for a sign. Eddie closes his eyes shut, the water finding their way in between the creases on his forehead. 

 

“Fuck it. It’s bound to happen eventually.”  He grumbles under his breath. 

 

His fingers release themselves as he completely submits to Venom in the moment and opens his mouth wide hoping that it will understand. It does. Eddie’s cheeks puff up and wobble with every inch of Venom’s tongue that he manages to fit in without dislocating his jaw. The symbiote wraps it’s hand around the entirety of Eddie’s head for some support and he moans in response to the affection, taking one of his hands off of the glass. It’s tongue slips free from Eddie’s slightly parted lips gradually, leaving a strand of saliva behind as the last bit of it’s oral muscle wiggles out of his mouth completely. Slightly dazed from having Venom inside of his mouth for the last few minutes, Eddie is brought into reality again by the water rapidly splashing onto his face. 

 

“Now what, Eddie?” The parasite asks, genuine confusion in it’s expression. 

 

Eddie sighs, of course an alien wouldn’t know how to procreate on Earth. 

 

“I don’t know. What do you want to do to me?”

 

“We want to make you feel good Eddie.” Some of the symbiotes liquefied body trails it’s way down Eddie’s legs. 

 

It widens the gap between it’s black fingers and stretches them out into thin tentacles that curl themselves around of Eddie’s girth to the tip of his already hard member.

 

“Ah!...Wait...Venom…” He groans, his thighs unconsciously parting away for the dark vines to crawl through. 

 

“We know that doing this makes Eddie feel good.” Venom growls as it begins to wobble and caress Eddie’s cock. “We also know that Eddie prefers it from behind.”

 

“That’s…” Eddie stifles a moan. “That’s bullshit. Who the fuck would want anything up their ass when they have parasite in there 24/7?“ He denies, salvaging the last of his dignity. 

 

Venom glares at Eddie from behind and uses it’s free hand to hold the man’s face by his chin. The tentacles around his already leaking tip and base stop momentarily.

 

“Apologise.”

 

“I told, it’s a very endearing term.”

 

“It is not!”

 

Eddie can sense the genuine distress in the creature’s voice and decides that he’s not going to ruin the moment for a petty, offhand comment, so he allows the repressed guilt to slip in. 

 

“Okay fine. I’m sorry.” Eddie admits, at least he didn’t need to use an entire bag of tater tots this time. “Better not feel like shit.”

 

Pleased with Eddie’s apology for his comment, Venom lets it’s free hand wander down the curve of his back and dips one of it’s fingers in between his ass cheeks,

 

“Don’t worry Eddie,” It murmurs, slipping a finger inside steadily, “We will make sure Eddie likes it.”

 

“Waitwaitwait I don’t know if I’m ready for this- Ah!” He moans, cum already spilling from his cock.

 

“We know where Eddie likes it- After all, we watch Eddie touch himself quietly every night.”

 

Before he can comment a questioning statement, the symbiote’s fingers twitch and curl up inside of Eddie, making sure to rub against his prostate whilst rubbing him at frustratingly slow rhythm. The man’s breathing is becoming more desperate with every movement that Venom makes, and it can feel that Eddie’s hips are bucking into it’s hands for more friction.

 

“Nghhhnn...F-Faster...Please...Venom…” Eddie whimpers, placing one hand behind his back to have one of his fingers join Venom’s in his hole. 

 

Venom releases one of it’s thinner tentacles to hold onto Eddie’s wrist behind his back. 

 

“Take it easy Eddie…” It nuzzles into Eddies neck, it’s chest caging the man’s backside completely. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Eddie scoffs, almost mockingly. 

 

“Bullshit. I  _ know  _ you’ve seen all the shit I’ve been shoving up my ass these last few days. Hurt like a bitch, but I gotta get off to something ever since Anne left-hey wait why are you sad now?”

 

Venom’s eyes widen at Eddie’s comment.

 

“We...Sad? Is that not Eddie’s emotions?”

 

“Of course not. I have no reason to be sad anymore. I’m over Anne already, and besides...” Eddie uses his free hand to gently touch Venom’s face. “I’ve got you now.”

 

A smile creeps up on Eddie’s lips when he can feel the sadness, of unknown cause, fading away and being washed by a new feeling of happiness. Symbiotes are a handful.

 

“Eddie…” 

 

Venom stretches Eddie a few more times before pulling it’s fingers out, and Eddie does the same, looking back at the symbiote curiously. He suddenly feels his cock lacking friction, but now engulfed entirely in the creature’s black material. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You are mine Eddie…” Something begins to form in between Venom’s legs. “And we are yours.”

 

Without much thought, Eddie’s eyes are instantly drawn to the area around Venom’s crotch with various interesting thoughts flashing through his mind that made the symbiote chuckle a few times. The black covering over his cock reverts back into strands again, and the black in between Venom’s legs stop moving.    
  


“Why did you make it so small?” Eddie blurts out. 

 

“We molded it after yours.”

 

“The fuck?”

 

“Oh don’t worry, we can make it bigger.” A smug toothy grin stretches across Venom’s face as it’s hands hold Eddie’s waist in place. 

 

“Isn’t there anyone else’s dick you could have possibly formed it after?”

 

“Well...The only other male we have been with was during that fight with Riot when we merged simultaneously with Drake-”

 

“You know suddenly fucking myself doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all.” Eddie commentates, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands. “Better be putting it to good use.”

 

“We will. Trust us Eddie.”

 

“I do. That’s why I’m letting you do this.”

 

The tip of Venoms, or rather  _ Eddie’s _ , cock eases into Eddie’s hole and he grunts in response to the sensation. The symbiote can feel him tensing up, so it begins to start stroking his cock against and forms some extra tentacles to tease his nipples. Eddie’s heart starts to quicken but his body eases itself into pleasure, with his cock getting harder with every inch that Venom manages to fit into the walls of body. 

 

“How does it feel Eddie?” Venom questions after managing to fit it all the way in. “To have your own cock inside of you?”

 

“Fuck...Don’t ask me something like that. Now when I’m right about to cum.”

 

“We know Eddie.” It’s grip tightens around the poor man’s pulsating and basically spilling member. “But not yet. We haven’t even gotten to the best bit yet.”

 

“Now listen here you little sh-AH!”

 

The symbiotic creature begins to trust into Eddie while holding him in place, and makes sure to pound itself into the man’s pleasure centre with every re-entering. Eddie’s moans pour out from his mouth faster than the water can hit the tiles beneath their feet, and he’s so ready to burst that he basically claws at creature’s tentacles wrapped tightly around his cock. Venom removes itself from Eddie for a brief moment to turn the man around and hold him up so that he can face him and gets right into it again immediately with missing a beat.

 

“If you want to cum, you have to tell us how much you love fucking your own cock Eddie.” It teases, it’s tongue grazing over Eddie’s puffed red cheeks.

 

“But...ah...It’s not...Like I want...to have..mhmm! My...own...dick-Ah! Inside..of me.” He manages to moan out, swinging his arms on each side of Venom’s face and bumping his forehead into the creature’s. “I just want you in me.”

 

Venom can’t blush, but it can definitely feel some heat under it’s face- is this what Eddie is feeling? It was going to sadistically tease the man a bit more, but has decided against it now that it feels Eddie’s warm so sincerely. The strings around Eddie’s cock has loosened and the duplicate inside of him expands in size, smothering every surface area of his insides as it can possibly reach. It leans it’s face up closer towards Eddie’s and he sticks his tongue inside of the creature first this time, and it wraps it’s own around Eddie’s to make sure that he doesn’t cut himself by accident. 

 

“Eddie...Love you…” Venom purrs once they unlock their mouths as it continues to pound into him.

 

“Mhmm...Love...You...Too!”

 

Eddie wraps his arms around of Venom’s head and hugs him as he trembles and shakes from finally being able to complete his orgasm. His fingers sink into the symbiote’s slime like skin, and his breathing is so erratic it worries that the human might be having an asthma attack. Once the cum stops pouring out from him, his arms loosen, his breathing calms and his heart starts to regain it’s regular beating pattern again. Venom doesn’t even need to think to know that it’s host is exhausted and asleep, so it turns everything back into a blob to return it inside of his main body. It pulls Eddie down softly, and lets the man’s body ie over it’s arms. 

 

“Rest Eddie.”

 

It lets the water run for a bit more to wash Eddie up before turning it off and dries Eddie up by absorbing the excess water from his body. It places the man cozily inside of his bed, and after it pulls a blanket over him, it returns to it’s usual state in the body again. 

 

“Mhmmm...Venom…Don’t go…”

 

The palm of Eddie’s hand twitches, and from his wrist Venom forms a hand of similar shape in using it’s body to slip it’s fingers in between his.

 

“We are here Eddie...We will always be with you.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP! Thanks for giving this fic a chance and making it through the end reader! :D Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it (it really means a lot to me if you do) and just tell me what you thought of it in general! This was a wild ride writing from start to finish.


End file.
